


Unrequired advices

by babycin



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash. Money e Wes... chiacchierata tra 'amici'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequired advices

Wes aspettava Travis in auto ed era irritato. Forse un po’ più del solito, ma non di tanto. E il jazz non gli tornava per niente utile in quel momento.

 Non gli piaceva litigare con Travis, anche se quella era un’ammissione che non avrebbe fatto nemmeno sotto tortura.  Ufficialmente, lui _viveva_ per litigare con Travis. Che poi, pensandoci bene, la cosa era reciproca. Non è che il suo collega fosse un cucciolo innocuo come sembrava far credere a tutti.

Solo perché aveva degli occhioni grandi che ti convincevano a fare ogni cosa e un sorriso che poteva illuminare una stanza, non significava… Un attimo, no. Non erano pensieri che la sua mente doveva formulare nei confronti del suo partner.

Wes sbuffò e picchiettò sul volante, guardando fuori.

“Quanto ci mette?” mugugnò.

Si chinò di lato per giocare un po’ con l’autoradio – il jazz no, non andava proprio bene - e sentì dei colpi al finestrino. Si voltò e alzò le sopracciglia. Con un dito premette il pulsante per abbassare il vetro e fece un sorriso incerto.

“Money?”

Gli era uscito un tono a metà tra lo stupito e l’impaurito. Non che Wes avesse paura di Money. Solo perché era un gigante grosso il doppio di lui e anche un malvivente tutto tatuato doveva averne paura? No. E poi Wes era agile con la pistola. Però doveva ammettere che il suo faccione così vicino aveva un che d’inquietante. E poi doveva essere con Travis al momento. Si erano fermati lì apposta. Cosa ci faceva appoggiato al suo finestrino?

“Amico.”

E il suo di tono invece era… minaccioso.

“Uhm, cosa posso fare per te?” chiese Wes chinando il capo e continuando a cercare di sorridere.

“Non lo so. Tu che dici, uomo di ghiaccio?”

Wes sbatté le palpebre e si guardò attorno come per cercare una spiegazione logica a quella domanda e, soprattutto, a quell’epiteto.

“Dico che non so di cosa tu stia parlando. E mi chiedo dove sia Travis, visto che siamo venuti qui perché sembrava avesse delle cose impellenti da fare con te, tanto urgenti da tormentarmi per buona parte della mattinata. Però lui qui non c’è. E ci sei tu. E pensi che sia io a dover dire qualcosa? Mi sfugge la vostra logica. E’ una cosa di famiglia?”

Il labbro di Money ebbe un piccolo scatto e Wes si chiese se fosse il caso di prepararsi al peggio. O a sparare.

“T-Bone torna subito. Volevo fare due chiacchiere con te.”

_Io no…_

“So che avete discusso” continuò l’omone appoggiandosi con i gomiti alla portiera.

_E allora?_

“Sì, beh, discusso… più una divergenza lavorativa. Capita tra colleghi. Magari a noi capita un po’ spesso, ma è normale, no?”

Money lo fissò negli occhi senza parlare e Wes si guardò attorno, cercando di leggere la sua reazione.

“Nostra mamma ci ha sempre insegnato: mai andare a letto arrabbiati” disse l’omone annuendo con fare solenne.

Wes aprì la bocca per rispondere ma il suo cervello era andato in confusione. Alzò le sopracciglia e balbettò: “B-beh, vostra madre è una donna saggia… anche se mi sfugge il nesso con la situazione generale.”

“Tu e T-Bone. Non andate  a letto arrabbiati.”

_Si trovava per caso Ai confini della realtà?_

“Grazie del pensiero, Money, ma noi… noi… Aspetta un attimo. Come, scusa? Cioè, non siamo una coppia… Io non… tu non pensi che siamo una coppia, vero?”

La situazione sarebbe stata ridicola se non fosse stata troppo sconvolgente. Wes Mitchell stava ricevendo consigli dal fratellastro gangsta del suo compagno. No, partner. No, COLLEGA! Money continuava a guardarlo e non sembrava per niente divertito. Mortalmente serio era la definizione più corretta.

“Vedi di trattare bene T-Bone.”

_No, non era ai confini della realtà, era già passato dall’altra parte._

“Io… ovvio che lo tratto bene. E poi… no, scusa, puoi per favore rispondere alla mia domanda?” chiese gesticolando. “Quella di prima, sai. Su me e Travis. Insomma, lo sai che siamo solo colleghi, vero?”

Di nuovo quel viso di pietra restò impassibile a guardarlo.

“T-Bone è sensibile. Sei bianco ma non sei male. Non costringermi a farti del male. Sembri gracilino.”

_Gracilino un paio di palle!_

Wes sentì il viso arrossarsi e le orecchie andargli a fuoco. Non solo Money pensava che fosse una specie di femminuccia, ma era convinto che lui e Travis stessero insieme. Aprì la bocca per rispondere quando Travis spuntò da dietro una pila di macchine e Money si alzò, avviandosi verso di lui.

Si abbracciarono e si diedero delle pacche sulle spalle e poi Wes si ritrovò il collega seduto vicino.

“Chiacchieravi con Money?” chiese Travis durante il tragitto.

“È stato più un monologo.”

“immagino che chiacchieratona tra voi due. Lui si esprime nel suo linguaggio e tu… tu non hai linguaggio.”

Wes si voltò e gli scoccò un’occhiata. “Beh, io mi esprimo a parole, non a gesti.”

“Stai dando della scimmia a mio fratello, per caso?”

Wes ruotò gli occhi e sbuffò. “No, intendevo dire che… oh, lascia perdere. Tu basi tutto sulle parole. Altrimenti la gente non resterebbe così affascinata da te. Li confondi con le parole, Tutto qui. Questo è il tuo segreto. E io l’ho capito. Ah ha.” E con questo inchiodò davanti alla roulotte di Travis.

Quest’ultimo alzò un sopracciglio. “C’è qualcosa che ti rode?”

“Oh, ma dai? Come hai fatto a capirlo?”

“Sei  più verdognolo del solito…” ridacchiò Travis scendendo dall’auto e facendo il giro per mettersi esattamente dove poco prima c’era Money. “Allora?”

“ _Allora_ tuo fratello mi ha dato consigli non richiesti” grugnì Wes girando di nuovo la chiave nell’accensione.

“Riguardo a?”

“Noi.”

Travis sbatté le palpebre. “Oh” disse stupito.

“Tutto qui? _Oh?_ Tuo fratello mi dà consigli su di _noi_ , nonostante non ci sia nessun _noi_ e tu dici solo _Oh_?” ribatté Wes incredulo.

“Beh, è sempre stato uno sveglio” ribatté Travis facendogli l’occhiolino prima di allontanarsi dalla portiera.

“Non siamo una coppia!” gli gridò Wes dal finestrino.

Travis annuì e fece un gesto con la mano mentre apriva la porta della roulotte. “Sì, sì, come vuoi…”

“Va beh, comunque ti chiamo appena arrivo a casa” ribattè stizzito l’altro avviando il motore.

Travis ridacchiò mentre apriva la porta. “Non siamo una coppia, nope…” mormorò soddisfatto.


End file.
